Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
"Witamy w Circus Baby Pizza World, gdzie rodzinna zabawa i interaktywność wykraczają poza cokolwiek co widziałeś w tych (Innych) pizzeriach! Z najnowocześniejszymi animatronikami, które zwalą wasze dzieci z nóg, a także dostosowane do pizzerii, żadna impreza nie jest kompletna bez Cyrkowej Baby i jej gangu.Teraz szukamy: nocnego technika. Musi dobrze się czuć w ciasnych pomieszczeniach i wokół aktywnych maszyn. Nie ponosimy odpowiedzialności za śmierć lub rozczłonkowanie". Prawdopodobnie polska wersja Opisu gry na STEAM'ie. FNaF: SL '''to nowa gra Scotta Cawthona. Dowiadujemy się o niej z pierwszego teasera do ukrytego i dzięki wiadomością na STEAM. Data wypuszczenia gry to 7 października 2016 roku. Mapa lokacji FNAF SL, znajduje się w TYM artykule. Gameplay Po uruchomieniu gry słyszymy jak nieznany nam mężczyzna pyta "pana Aftona" o nietypowe umiejętności, które posiada Baby podczas gdy jej wizerunek pojawia się na ekranie. Noc 1 Noc zaczynamy w windzie jadącej w dół, w której wita nas Hand Unit. Dostajemy możliwość wyboru imienia, ale ostatecznie Hand Unit nam je wybiera (Eggs Benedict). Gdy winda się zatrzymuje otwieramy drzwi czerwonym guzikiem na ścianie i wchodzimy do lokacji przez wentylację. Gdy przechodzimy przez wentylację Hand Unit mówi, że naszym zadaniem jest przygotowanie robotów do następnego dnia. Mamy sprawdzać czy Ballora i Funtime Foxy są na swoich scenach, jeśli nie, razimy ich prądem. Następnie idziemy przez wentylację przed nami i robimy to samo z Baby po czym wracamy do domu i oglądamy serial jedząc popcorn. Noc 2 W nocy 2 Musimy iść prosto do Bidybabów trzymać ścianę i ciągnąc ją a poźniej przejść przez Ballora Gallery i zatrzymać się kiedy Ballora każe. Teasery thumb|Logo gry na STEAM'ie '''Pierwszy teaser Na pierwszy rzut oka można zauważyć pewną postać która przypomina Toy Bonnie'go ale naprawdę to nowy animatronik Circus Baby, oraz napis''' Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location'. Po przyjrzeniu zauważamy napis Five Nights at Freddy's nad napisem '''SISTER LOCATION. '''Jest też napis '"There was never just One". To o'znacza '"Nigdy nie było tylko jednej", co nawiązuje do kolejnej Pizzerii z firmy '''Fazbear Entertainment. Drugi Teaser thumb|Drugi Teaser thumb|Zwiastun Uwagę przyciąga już znana postać z pierwszego teasera tylko bardziej widoczna, zawierająca jednak cechy typowych toy animatroników. Jak widać śpiewa ona do mikrofonu. Widzimy napis "Everyone, please stay in your seats", co tłumaczymy jako "Proszę każdego by pozostać w swoich miejscach". Możliwe, że świadczy to o tym, że Scott kończy pracę nad nową grą. Istnieją podejrzenia o tym, że ten animatronik nazywa się "Baby''. Trzeci Teaser Trzeci teaser zawiera animatronika posiadającego ciało podobnie do ciała Mangle a twarz do marionetki. Widoczny jest pewien szczegół - twarz animatronika rozkłada się tylko na lewą i prawą a nie na wszystkie strony. W prawym dolnym rogu obrazka jest napis "There's a little of me in every body" co przetłumaczone na język polski oznacza "Cząstka mnie znajduje się w każdym ciele". Imię tego animatronika to prawdopodobnie Ennard. Czwarty Teaser Na tym Teaserze jest przedstawione 7 małych animatroników. Z tyłu obrazka widać balony. Animatroniki przypominają w pewnym stopniu Balloon Boya. po podświetleniu obrazka w prawym górnym rogu wyłania się napis "Baby". Widać tam również oczy. Prawdziwa nazwa tych animatroników to Bidybab. Pod teaserem jest napis "Don't hold it against us"'' co w języku polskim oznacza "Nie opieraj się nam"'' Piąty Teaser Na tym Teaserze są uwiecznione dwa przyciski. Tło jest jest ciemne od dołu, natomiast na górze jest jaśniej. Gdy obrazek się podświetli po lewej stronie przycisków można zauważyć Minireeny, układające się w napis BABY. Napisy na tym teaserze to "Get back on your stage. NOW."'' co znaczy "Wracaj na miejsce. TERAZ.".'' Szósty Teaser Na tym teaserze widnieje napis o anulowaniu Sister Location, lecz nie jest to prawda. Dlaczego? Ponieważ gdy go się podświetli widać informację o anulowaniu OTWARCIA PIZZERI A NIE GRY. Napis to "CANCELLED. due to leaks'' co znaczy po polsku "ANULOWANE z powodu wycieków''. Siódmy Teaser Tutaj jest maska Ennarda który ma na sobie czapkę urodzinową a pod nim datę wydania gry. Data to 7 października 2016 roku. Ósmy Teaser Na tym teaserze jest ten sam teaser co poprzedni tylko że zniknęła maska Ennarda. Ukryty/Dziewiąty Teaser Na ukrytym teaserze jest przedstawiona mapa lokacji. Na samym dole budynku jest pokój z napisem Elevator czyli po polsku winda.Nad nim jest coś na wzór wentylacji.Prowadzi ona do pokoju pod nazwą Control Module. Po jego lewej jest pomieszczenie nazwane Ballora Gallery, a po lewej stronie tego pokoju jest Breaker Room. Po prawej stronie pokoju Control Module jest pomieszczenie Funtime Auditorium a po jego prawej pokój Parts & Service. Nad Controle Module jest kolejna wentylacja prowadząca do Circus Control oraz Circus Gallery. Gdy się podświetli obrazek zobaczy się dwa dodatkowe pokoje. Te dwa pokoje to: Scooping Room oraz Private Room. Oba są zakończeniami gry. 1 i 3 gwiazdka. Scooping Room=True Ending, Private Room=Fake Ending. Bardziej zaawansowana wersja tego teasera znajduje się w tym artykule. Dziesiąty Teaser Przedstawia on informację o Custom Night. Na obrazku możemy zobaczyć wentylację a w niej Bon Bona oraz Bidybaba. Po podświetleniu nic nie ma. Napisy to "Custom Night! (comming soon)" oraz "FREE update. NOT paid DLC.", co znaczy po polsku "Custom Night! (już wkrótce)" oraz "DARMOWY update. NIEPŁATNE DLC." Jedenasty Teaser Na kolejnym teaserze do Custom Night pojawił się Funtime Freddy w Private Room patrzący na kamerę.Napisy to ,,Custom Night Coming Deacember 1st." oraz ,,Are you ready for Round Two?" co prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do tekstu z fangry Five Nights at F***boy's a dokładnie to ,,Are you ready for Freddy?".W przetłumaczeniu napisy znaczą ,,Custom Night 1-ego Grudnia" oraz ,,Czy jesteście gotowi na Rundę Drugą?". Po wydaniu gry okazało się, że ten tekst pokazuje się w grze. Wymawia go Funtime Freddy Ciekawostki * Na Steamie jest oficjalna strona gry LINK: http://store.steampowered.com/app/506610/ * Scott zrezygnował z Drugiego Trailera, gdyż zdradziłoby to za dużo gameplay'a. * Scott Cawthon wstawił na GameJolt Troll Game Sister Location. * Jest pierwszą z gier, w której pojawił się Voice Acting. * Na Steam Scott napisał że Sister Location mogło się pojawić później, lecz to nieprawda z powodu wiadomości na tej samej stronie o tym że jednak gra wyszła 7 października. * Lokacja w której jesteśmy znajduje się pod ziemią. Galeria thumb|Teaser 3 thumb thumb thumb|Teaser 4 thumb|Teaser 5 thumb|Teaser 6 thumb thumb|Teaser 10 thumb|Teaser 11 thumb|Teaser 7 thumb|Teaser 8 thumb|Ukryty/9 Teaser Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:FNaF: Sister Location Kategoria:Five Nights At Freedy's Sister Location Kategoria:FNAFSL